


This energy between us

by telekinetic_hedgehog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Just gals being pals, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/pseuds/telekinetic_hedgehog
Summary: After the Resistance moves to Hoth, Jess and Rey are cold. Fortunately, Rey has a solution.February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Day 1: "Huddling for warmth"





	This energy between us

The old station on Hoth had sat empty for years. 

The planet was as cold as ever when the Resistance arrived, a few empty handed survivors in the smuggling freighter that had been an old piece of work decades ago and hadn't much changed, and a squadron and a half of X-wings that had been scouting other planets during the evacuation of D’Qar. It took a few desperate tries to connect the new fuel cells with the base’s heating system, and even after the decrepit old system rattled on after years of disuse, it was going to take some time before the base was comfortable. 

Jess curled up on herself as much as her bulky flightsuit and chest box would allow--she was too cold to take off the vest-- and angled her back towards the rattling radiator. The warmth did feel good, but it wasn't enough to exorcise the chill from the rest of the room, the temperature that bit her and sunk its teeth deep past her skin. She wrapped her arms around her shins and tried to breathe through the tension that threatened to turn into shivers and make her teeth chatter.  

Someone plopped down next to her, and Jess turned her head in time to see the Jedi girl, Rey, smile at her. 

“Hi,” they both said at the same time, awkwardly. Jess laughed, and Rey's smile brightened. 

“I know I've met you. Jess, right? From Dandoran?” 

“Yup! I'm impressed; I'm sure you've met a lot of new folks in the short time since you joined us. And you're Rey, from Planet Nowhere,” Jess teased, referencing the conversation they had when they met. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Rey nodded. “Jakku got cold at night, but it felt different. This is definitely not the dry cold I'm used to.” 

“Honestly, it's not just you. None of us were ready for this weather. I'm sure it'll be a lot more comfortable once the heat kicks in.” 

“No doubt,” Rey agreed. “So, Jess. You seem nice. Want to share body heat?” 

“Huh?” Jess said, too taken aback to give a coherent reply.  _ Did she just ask me--? _

“You know, since it's cold.” Rey started to backpedal. “Wait. No. Sorry, that was awfully forward of me. I didn't mean to come off as--"

“No, it's fine-- you're fine, really. Let's. I mean if you still want to.” 

“All right,” Rey nodded. She opened the front of her coat, sat behind Jess and pressed up against her back with her legs wrapped around her, and wrapped the coat around them both. “How's that?” 

It was intimate, but not in a crude way, and Rey surrounding her was even better than the heater. Not only was she warmer, but being held calmed the tension that made Jess want to shake. 

“Much better.” Jess took a deep sigh, relaxing into Rey's embrace. “This feels really good. You?”

“Oh, you're so warm.” Rey said. “And your hair smells good,” she added quietly. 

Jess laughed. “Lanao flower shampoo from home. My stuff was lost in the transports, but hey, I'm sure we can find a replacement. You're welcome to use some when I have more.” 

“Mmm, I'll take you up on that. Thanks.” 

“You're welcome.” Jess sat in silence before something occurred to her. “Hey, you're a Jedi, right? Can you use the Force to warm us up?” 

“Hmm,” Rey seemed to consider it. “There's probably a way, in theory. But I have no idea how. How about I meditate and, I don't know, visualize warmth or something?”

“Go for it! It's worth a shot.” 

They sat together, quiet except for the radiator and Rey's deep breathing. Jess didn't want to distract her. It was wild, hearing stories of the legendary defenders of peace and justice across the galaxy, and when she finally met a Jedi, the girl was sweet and adorably awkward and very much a real person in every other way. 

“Did it work?” Rey asked.

“Uh, maybe? I do feel warmer, but I don't know whether it's the Force or just regular body heat.” 

“Hmm. Well, the Force is just energy. And heat is energy. So maybe we wouldn't be able to tell them apart easily.” 

“Maybe so,” Jess nodded. Grinning, she added, “I think you better keep holding me to find out.” 

Rey gave her a gentle squeeze. “I think I better.” 

 


End file.
